del odio al amor hay solo un paso
by tenohsagitario161197
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te enamoraras de la persona que mas detestas?. pues eso es lo que pensaran Haruka y Michiru, luego que no tienen un buena amistad o aun peor no quieren ni verse
1. Chapter 1

Las letras cursivas son pensamiento de los personajes. Espero que les guste

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Michiru apúrate hija, llegaras tarde-hablaban desde la cocina. Ya que sería el primer día de clases de Michiru. Asistiría a la mejor preparatoria de la ciudad "El Mugen".

Ya bajo papa-_me siento un poco nerviosa de ir, sé que soy inteligente, pero esta es una de las mejores preparatorias, nuevos amigos. Desde que papa tuvo que ser trasladado por negocios aquí, deje a mis amigos y una vida. Esta será mi nueva vida._

Bajó de las escaleras con su uniforme; una falda verde cuadrada, sus zapatos negros, su cabello arreglado, en pocas palabras hermosa

Hija, te ves muy alegre hoy-

Pues si papa- dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y papá-aunque también un poco nerviosa- sentándose en la mesa para tomar su desayuno

Me alegro hija, hoy empezaremos una nueva vida aquí, espero que hagas muchos amigos Michiru

Eso es lo que más quiero, bueno ya me voy- levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Haruka, hijo ya baja-llamaba su madre desde la cocina

Si mamá, ahora bajo- viéndose al espejo con una mirada de indiferencia y tristeza- será un día largo- suspiro arreglándose la corbata y poniéndose el saco

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madre; una mujer que a pesar de su edad se notaba cansada, con los ojos tristes, que al mirar a su hija trataba de sonreír para que no se preocupara, pero no la podía engañar, desde que su padre se fue a tenido que mantener a la familia ella sola, para que no le falte nada a su hermano y a ella

Hijo, siéntate que ya es un poco tarde- sirviendo el desayuno a ella y a su hermanito- no te veo muy feliz Haruka, después de que obtuviste una beca para estudiar en la mejor preparatoria

Si lo sé, pero debería estar ayudándote con el dinero para la casa-iba a seguir hablando, pero su mama le puso el dedo en la labor, callándolo

Pues no, yo veré como me las arreglo, hijo yo solo quiero que estudies y no seas como yo- mirándolo a los ojos con ternura, aunque queriendo llorar-quiero que cuides de tu hermano y seas una mejor persona, así que alégrate siiii

Mama... está bien, si tú lo dices, lo intentare-sonriéndole- pero no quiero que te fuerces demasiado

Ok, pero quiero que te esfuerces mucho en las clases- abrazándola- ahora termina que tienes que estar temprano y dar buen ejemplo

Si- comenzando a comer

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La limosina llego en la entrada del colegio, saliendo una joven hermosa que era vista por todos los joven. Tenía toda su atención, decidió caminar con una sonrisa y elegantemente. Llego al salón y se sentó en su asiento

Hola soy kiara Yamamoto-llego una compañera- bienvenida a esta preparatoria

Hola soy Michiru kaioh, aunque es enorme - saludándola

Pues sí, quieres conocerla en el recreo juntas

Si me encantaría, oh lo siento, olvide sacar el horario de mi casillero- parándose y dirigiéndose a su casillero

Ok, te espero, no te vayas a perder

Si, ahora regreso-saliendo del salón

Iba caminado tranquilamente, pero sintió como choco con alguien que le hizo caer

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Excelente llegue- miro con asombro el colegio, lo había visto de lejos, pero ahora estaba ahí- valla es enorme

Sitio caminando para dirigirse a la dirección, pero vio que unas miradas encima de él, principalmente de las chicas, mientras hablaban entre ella

_Que les pasa, me miran como si quisieran devorarme_-peso_- será mejor que acelere el paso_

Luego de unos minutos pudo llegar a la dirección

Adelante- le dijo el director; una persona regia y respetable- supongo que usted es el alumno con la beca

Así es señor- entregándole los papeles respectivos-aquí está todo lo que me pidieron

Muy bien joven- leyendo su nombre en los papeles- Tenoh Haruka, espero que su rendimiento sea un éxito en esta preparatoria y bienvenido

Gracias señor y no se arrepentirá de haberme dado la beca

Puedes retirarte, aquí tienes tu horario y el salón- entregándole el papel

Salió de la dirección, iba caminando pero choco con una persona, cayendo al piso

Au, fíjate por donde vas

Pues yo no tengo la culpa que seas despistado- sobándose la cabeza

Pues tu cabeza es muy dura, cabeza hueca- sobándose también

¿Qué dijiste?- abriendo los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba enfrente de un joven muy guapo- para tu información no soy una cabeza hueca

Si si claro- parándose, abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con una chica muy bonita, pelo aguamarina y hermoso ojos azules

¿Qué?, no me piensas ayudar a parar-mirando al joven rubio-supongo que eres un caballero

Pues para eso tienes manos y piernas para pararte- metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos

Pues te recuerdo que tú eres el que me hizo caer, así que por lo menos deberías levantarme- molestándose- y disculparte

Si tanto lo deseas- levantándola- contenta- agarrándole sus manos-_son muy cálidas-_pensaron en unísono

Me parece bien, ahora las disculpas- teniendo una sonrisa de victoria- ahhhh

Pues ni que fueras la reina- sacando las manos, haciéndola caer nuevamente, enojada por esa tonta sonrisa de victoria- te puedes parar sola princesita mimada

Eres un…- parándose- idiota

Jajaja si yo soy un idiota, que serás tú- riéndose

Pero se le borro la sonrisa al recibir una bofetada en su mejilla, que no fue rápido en esquivarla- no vuelvas a llamarme así- enojada, ella nunca reaccionaba así, pero ese niño la sacaba de quicio, olvido sus modales para enseñarle quien era Michiru kaioh

Que te pasa niña mimada- tocándose la mejilla, esa niña sí que pegaba fuerte- a mí no me vegas a pegar

Pues eso para que aprendas a respetar

Si claro- hablo con sarcasmo- si ni siquiera respetas- logro atrapar la mano de la chica que está a punto de darle otra abofeteada- no me vuelvas a pegar- acercándola más a ella

A si y que vas a ser- con un poco de nerviosismo, él estaba cada vez más cerca y con una mano en su cintura

Lo que te mereces- atrayéndola más cerca- y créeme lo puedo repetir

Eres un…-pero sintió unos labios contara los suyos, trataba de cortar el beso, aunque eran tan suaves-_mi primer beso_

_Que es lo que siento, son tan suaves, me quedaría así por mucho tiempo__ pensó al ver que la chica no oponía resistencia, la acercaba más así mismo

_Debo detenerlo, pero me gustan estos labios, nadie se había atrevido hasta ahora besarme-_hizo un esfuerzo y se alejó de el- como te atreves

Pues, muy sencillo, así- besándola nuevamente, pero fue retirado rápidamente por una voz detrás de ellos

Jóvenes, ya empezaran las clases, dejen eso para otros lugares- tosiendo y viendo como la chica estaba sonrojada, retirándose de ahí

Te odio- dándole otra cachetada- más vale que nunca más te vuelva a ver- aun sonrojada

Pues lo mismo digo yo, niñita mimada- con una mano en su mejilla, esta vez fue mucho más fuerte

Michiru se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar lo más rápido posible a las clases…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Es un idiota, como se atreve a besarme, si lo vuelvo a ver lo voy a matar…. LO ODIO! aunque eran muy suaves, pero que dices Michiru, te acaba de robar tu primer beso como si nada, lo más preciado para mí, me lo acaba de roba un tonto, patán... guapo, atlético...MICHIRU CALMATE- _pensaba haciendo caso omiso a la clase y al alumno que se presentaba, decidió mirar hacia adelante, encontrándose con la persona que no esperaba ver ni en un millón de años

Soy Haruka Tenoh, encantado de conocerlos- presentándose, mientras todas las chicas babeaban por él y los chicos lo fulminaba con la mirada-_ Ahh no y yo que pensaba que no me la encontraría otra vez, tan horrible es el destino _

Tu...- lo vio Michiru enojada, fulminándolo con la mirada- e_s un hecho le he declarado la guerra a Haruka Tenoh_

Todos sentían como el ambiente en el aula se sentía sombrío, especialmente con esas personas más populares de la escuela. Esto sería una guerra

Continuara….

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Bueno esto fue increíble ya me llego la inspiración, aunque tratare de actualizar, por lo menos seguido. Por favor escriban comentarios que me sentiré muy con muchas ganas y seguiré actualizando.

¿Qué tal la historia? Buena, mal. Gracias a todos los comentarios de mi historia anterior, saludos a Janet Haruka, Osaka y a todas las personas que me ayudan a seguir estos fanfic. SALUDOS

ATTE: tenohsagitariokaioh

GRACIAS. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	2. capitulo 2

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se conocieron, desde ese entonces trataban de evitarse; pero por más que lo intentaban siempre salían peleándose. Siempre con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Michiru se había vuelto en poco tiempo una chica popular y deseada por todos los alumnos, mientras que Haruka al igual que Michiru era el más cotizado por las chicas

Michiru iba con sus amigas hablando como siempre, pasaron por la pista de atletismo y sus amigas se detuvieron al ver que Haruka iba a correr

Ese no es Haruka- hablo kiara con corazones en los ojos- es muy guapo

Si e inteligente- hablo lisa con corazones en los ojos-

Chicas… porque nos paramos a ver ese tonto- viendo como comenzaba a correr, ganando la carrera fácilmente- _vaya es muy rápido, como el viento_

Vamos Michiru es caballero, guapo…. Todo un príncipe. ¿Por qué lo odias Michiru?

Porque es un tonto, idiota, egocéntrico y muchas palabras más- recordando la primera vez que se vieron y el beso su primer beso que le robo- mejor vámonos antes que nos castiguen por llegar tarde- caminando nuevamente con sus amigas

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Que fácil fue la carrera-tomando un poco de agua-

Oye Haruka mira quienes están ahí- señalo su compañero hacia Michiru y sus amigas-

Kaioh- mirándola con molestia- supongo que seguro estaba hablando mal de mí- _como me arden las orejas_

¿Por qué la odias a kaioh?- sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ella es tan hermosa, inteligente...

Para, para Daisuke, en primer lugar ella es una niñita mimada, que se cree la mejor-recordando la primera vez que se vieron, el beso y las bofetadas que le dio

Se nota que se odian-mirándolo con una sonrisa- o será que se aman

Eres un…- comenzando a perseguirlo por la pista, él hasta ahora se había convertido en su mejor amigo- ya verás cuando te atrape…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Haruka iba caminando por el corredor, pero no se dio cuenta que choco con una persona; iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio con la persona que se choco

Lo siento, iba un poco distraído- recogiendo sus libros

Jajaja, no pensé que alguna vez pudiera verte pedirme disculpas- _esto será divertido-_no te preocupes las acepto

Kaioh, pensaba que era una persona más… interesante que ver- volviéndose a parar- _justo tenía que encontrarme con ella_

Sabía que eras poco hombre para ayudar a una mujer-parándose con sus libros

Ahh en serio, tal vez te pueda ayudar para otras cosas- acercándose a ella

No te acerques a mí- dando pasos atrás mientras el caminaba hacia ella- o te arrepentirás

Pero no querías que te ayude- acorralándola contra la pared-sabes, me pregunto qué tanto me odias

Más de lo que te imaginas- al ver que no tenía escapatoria, Haruka había puesto sus dos brazos contra ella

Más que yo, no lo creo- acercándose más a ella, como la vez que se vieron la primera vez

Eres un idiota-viendo como la agarraba de su mentón para verlo a los ojos

Quisiera probar nuevamente tus labios-acercándose más a ella- y ver que tanto me odias

No te atrevas…-pero era tarde, él la había vuelto a besar, esos labios que tanto amaba, se odiaba por ser débil contra él, siempre que se encontraba en su cuarto volvía a recordar el primer momento en que se vieron. Haruka la acercaba más a ella, era cierto que siempre recordaba esos labios, pero esto era mejor que su imaginación. Les falto el aire separándose, se miraron a los ojos y sintió una bofetada en su mejilla

No vuelvas a ser eso- mirándolo con enojo- eres un imbécil- comenzando a correr

Aggg pega más fuerte que antes- tocándose la mejilla roja- será mejor que me vaya

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya llegue mamá-camino hacia la cocina- mama...-pero solo encontró un papel en la mesa-"Se extendió el trabajo, ahí hay comida. Con amor mamá". Rayos, mamá se está esforzando mucho. Casi ni descansa.- camino a la mesa, vio su almuerzo y se puso a comerlo- tendré que cuidar a Ben hasta que venga mamá, seguro lo ha dejado donde mi tía

Fue hasta su habitación, se cambió de ropa, y se puso hacer un poco de tareas

Cada vez son más y me cuestan hacerlas un poco- luego de unas horas las termino, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran a las 8:30-tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano

Salió de su casa, caminando donde su tía que estaba en la esquina. Al llegar vio a su prima peleando con unas niñas de su edad. Su prima muchas veces se convertía en una niña de cinco años.

Hola chicas- saludo al grupo de chicas-deberían dejar de pelear

Haruka-corrieron las chicas hacia ella abrazándola- como estas

Pues sin aire- respirando con dificultad

Lo sentimos- se separaron avergonzadas, desde que ingreso a la preparatoria no la habían visto y estaban muy felices de verla- nos alegramos de verte

Ya lo veo, porque estaban discutiendo- cruzándose de brazos- se ven más bellas riéndose- las chicas ante el comentario se avergonzaron, como ya era de costumbre, Haruka siempre hacia que dejen de pelear con sus comentarios

Lo que pasa es que Rei me estaba molestando- haciendo serena pucheros y sacándole la lengua

No es cierto, tú eras la que me molestabas- con una venita en la frente de tan molesta- Serena tonta

A quien le dijiste tonta- comenzando nuevamente a discutir mientras sus amigas suspiraban

Ya chicas cálmense, más bien díganme dónde está mi hermano- sonriendo a ver que eran tan infantiles

Ahh está con mamá, pero pasa estás en tu casa- guiándolo a la casa junto a sus amigas- mamá ya llego Haruka a ver a Ben- grito serena mientras una mujer salía de la cocina

Ohh Haruka ya estás aquí- abrazándolo- ya comiste

He no, pero no te preocupes esperare a mamá- con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero sintió como lo arrestaban a una mesa sus amigas-pero chicas, estoy bien no se preocupen

No mientas Haruka, te vez más cansado y necesitas comer, no es verdad Ben- mirando sonriente a su hermano, como si hubiera hecho una travesura-nos preocupamos por ti Haruka, no queremos que te enfermes

Jajaja ok, ok chicas comeré entonces-comenzó a comer mientras su prima y amigas le hacían conversa, haciéndolo reír por las bromas que se hacían, luego de unos minutos termino de comer, comenzando a levantarse de la mesa para irse, pero su tía lo detuvo

Haruka, espera un momento, llévale un poco de comida a tu mamá- entregándole un recipiente- y asegúrate de que coma por favor

Si, gracias tía, me dio gusto volverlas a visitar, vamos Ben- saliendo de la casa con su hermano- ¡adiós!

Haruka, mamá ya ha llegado- pregunto su hermano a Haruka mientras caminaban

No, aun no llega, pero veras que no tardara- revoleteándole el pelo- jajaja como te fue hoy hermanito

Jajaja bien hermano, jugué mucho con mi primas y amigas, tu pareces cansado

No te preocupes, estaré como nuevo mañana, vamos el último en un niño chiflado jajaja-comenzando a correr seguido de su hermano- al parecer perderás jajaja

Oye eres un tramposo- haciendo pucheros cuando llego después de su hermana-tu corriste primero

Jajaja, mira ya llego mamá, vamos a verla- entrando a la casa viendo a su mamá en la cocina- hola mamá te traje comida-llegando a la cocina, viendo a su hermano feliz abrazándola igual que ella- te lo envió mi tía Serenity

Gracias hijo, déjalo en la mesa, ahora lo como; y tu jovencito ya es hora de dormir mañana tienes escuela-llevándolo a su cuarto- adiós Haruka-caminando con su mamá

Veo que estás cansado, hijo-sentándose junto a su hija a comer-

No tanto como tú, mamá- mirándola con desaprobación- no has dormido últimamente por tu trabajo y no comes a tus horas

Lo se hijo, no te preocupes, voy a descansar- parándose para lavar el servicio

Ve a dormir mamá, yo limpio- parándose para comenzar a limpiar- tú necesitas dormir más que yo

Gracias hijo, hasta mañana- dándole un beso en la mejilla- que descanses

Luego de unos minutos se fue a su cuarto, pero recordó que tenía examen mañana, así que se sentó a estudiar

Olvide por completo el examen, si bajo un poco me quitarían la beca- así comenzó a estudiar para su examen de mañana quedándose hasta la 1:00 de la mañana

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Michiru estaba acostada en su cama pensando en el beso que le había robado nuevamente Haruka

Como lo odio, como se atreve a robarme un beso cada vez que quiera. Y aun peor como puedo dejar que él me los robe así como si nada. Sus labios son tan suaves, ni pensar que él ha sido el único que he besado hasta ahora. Debería sentirse honrado, que dices Michiru, él solo está jugando contigo como otras chicas- dándose vueltas en la cama-me pregunto si tendrá novia, aunque no lo creo, un chico arrogante como él nunca tendría

Así se fue quedando dormida, pensando en su arrogante favorito

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Haruka iba caminando hacia el salón, hoy le dolía su cabeza mucho, se había levantado tarde y se había perdido el desayuno, sintiéndose sin fuerzas para seguir. No había dormido últimamente por estudiar. Quería llegar a la enfermería para pedir algo, con las justas había dado el examen esta mañana y aprobado como siempre. Luego de eso había pedido permiso al profesor para ir al baño, claro con esa excusa para ir a la enfermería. Llegó a la enfermería, pero no había nadie, se sentía tan débil que comenzaba a desmayarse

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Señorita kaioh, puede ir a ver al joven tenoh que no llega del baño por favor-le dijo el profesor, viendo como los alumnos se quedaban asustados

Si profesor, con permiso- caminado con una mirada de molestia- _de todas las personas tenían que decirme a mí_- ese no es tenoh, se ve un poco mal- vio como Haruka se tambaleaba, entonces se comenzó acercar- tenoh te llama el profesor- pero sintió como caía encima de ella- _que le pasa y todavía me hace esto- _tenoh…- le toco la frente y sintió que quemaba-_bien ahora que hago, está quemando, no lo puedo dejar aquí-_

Lo jalo hasta la enfermería, abrió la puerta llevándolo hasta una camilla, ahí él se acostó

Ahora que hago-viendo como comenzaba a sudar- tengo que bajarle la fiebre- fue por unos paños, se los puso en la frente para que se le baje la fiebre. Vio como comenzó a despertar un poco confundido

Kaioh…-quería pararse pero no pudo ya que Michiru se lo impidió-no necesito de tu ayuda- se sentó en la camilla, para luego comenzar a desabotonarse el saco ya que estaba sudando y le daba mucho calor

Pues yo tampoco te la ofrecería pero no soy tan mala como para dejarte así, ahora acuéstate

No me das órdenes….-hablando en susurros volviéndose a dormir

Te vez tan inocente, mejor te vez callado-cambiando el paño-al parecer no has dormido, tienes ojeras y te vez muy cansado- tocándole la mejilla-_parece un ángel-_vio su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle_-al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas, eres una chica. No te preocupes tu secreto está seguro conmigo-_

Mamá…..-susurrando entre sueños, Michiru lo escucho y se fue a ver para tocarle la frente

_Que bien se te quito la fiebre, ahora como lo despierto es capaz de comenzar nuevamente con sus comentarios sarcásticos-_pero no espero mucho, él estaba comenzando a despertar, vio unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que la miraban con confusión-_y ahora que le digo-_será mejor que te levantes, ya perdimos la primera clase

Kaioh, que haces aquí-mirándola con molestia-a poco estabas envenenándome, para que por fin no me veas-_me encanta molestarla-_s

_Ya comenzó-_pues si lo quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, no me costaba nada; pero me dijeron que te llevara con vida al aula y eso es lo que hago-acercándose a él-además hierva mala nunca muera

Sí, claro-quiso levantarse, pero sintió como se tambaleaba-_demonios, aun no me siento muy bien-_sintió como lo sujetaban por los hombros-no pedí tu ayuda

Pues tu cuerpo me lo ha pedido, así que siéntate en la camilla-sentándolo molesta-_que le pasa uno todavía lo ayuda y así lo trata, es un testarudo-_bien el ahora perderemos mas clases gracias a ti

Pues si quieres puedes irte, nunca te pedí que te quedaras kaioh-comenzaba a irritarse y no demorarían en salir peleando-vio como comenzaba a alejarse de él para parase en la pares

Me iría, pero me mandaron a verte y tengo que ir contigo quieras o no-mirándolo irritada-yo tampoco quiero estar contigo-ya decía yo que mejor se veía dormido-lo dijo en susurros que alcanzo escuchar Haruka

No sabía que me estaba viendo dormir-sacándola del trance y al escucharlo sonrojarse-_que hermosa se ve sonrojada-_si quieres me vuelvo a dormir para que me veas mejor

No gracias, en ese caso prefiero ver otras cosas-_nunca dejara de molestarme, pero es divertido_-camino directo hacia él, poniéndose entre sus piernas que estaban abiertas

¿Por qué no admites que te gusto y se acabó el drama?

Porque no me gustas, no te hagas ilusiones y pienses porque me has besado voy a estar enamorada de ti, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo- acercarse peligrosamente

No creo que tengas agallas para hacerlo, eres una princesita que le preocupa lo que los demás comenten de ti-

Eso crees, entonces….-se acercó más a su cara, rozando sus labios para al final besarlos

Haruka la agarro de la cintura y la atraía más hacia él. El beso estaba tomando otro rumbo comenzando a calentarse los cuerpos por tanto deseo que tenían ocultos. Michiru puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar el beso, abriendo su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Haruka y permitir que la devore; mientras Haruka movía sus manos alrededor de su espalda, pero tuvieron que parar por falta de aire

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Qué raro Tenoh y Kaioh se han demorado demasiado, será mejor que los vaya a ver-dirigiéndose por el pasillo – pero donde estarán….

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Vez como si puedo hacer lo que me plazca-retirándose, pero vio como Haruka la atraía más para besarla con pasión y poner su mano en uno de sus pechos. Esto la asusto pero al mismo tiempo le agrado, sintiendo como comenzaba a sentir un calor en la entre pierna. Haruka masajeaba su pecho y sentía como el pezón se ponía erecto, al mismo tiempo escuchaba un gemido de ella que la hizo seguir más. Se paró y sentó a Michiru en la camilla, empezando a acariciar sus muslos, levantando un poco la falda. Michiru saco la camisa de su pantalón, tocando sus duros abdominales y sentir como su piel estaba caliente. Sus besos fueron trasladados a su cuello haciéndola sacar suspiros de satisfacción, mientras su mano se dirigía para tocar su interior

TENOH, KAIOH QUE ESTAN HACIENDO-hablo el profesor molesto, pero desde la puerta veía como se besaban; los alumnos se retiraron rápidamente sonrojados y un poco sudados- espero que tengan una buena explicación para esto

Continuara

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bueno aquí va otro capítulo, espero que les haya agradado; ¿Cómo saldrán de esta Haruka y Michiru?...

Léanlo en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias Janet Haruka por leer este fanfic y decirte que me gusta mucho leer las tuyas

ATTE: tenohsagitariokaioh


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Y bien estoy esperando su respuesta-hablo el profesor un poco enojado, pues se habían perdido una hora de clases solo por estar en un lugar como este besándose

….-Haruka no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de que le puedan quitar la beca, malditas hormonas-_rayos ahora que hago_

Lo que pasa profesor es que Tenoh se tropezó y como estaba delante de él, también caí en la camilla-explicaba Michiru, ella tampoco quería meterse en problemas y que se enterasen sus papas, sería una vergüenza-_maldito Tenoh_

Pues les diré que si fueran otros alumnos los mandaría con el director para que los expulsara, pero como son unos alumnos con buen rendimiento académico no los acusare-dirigiéndose a ellos-por lo tanto se quedaran dos horas después de la salida para que limpien las aulas

Pero señor yo tengo que…-se adelantó Haruka, hoy debía cuidar a su hermano, no quería abusar de la confianza de su tía

Le dijo joven Tenoh que usted no tiene derecho a renegar nada, puesto que si desean los puedo enviar con el director-

No tiene razón, nos quedaremos-dijo bajando la cabeza

Bien si no tienen más que decir, pueden retirarse a su receso por lo que veo-

Con permiso- respondieron en unísono

Luego del castigo del profesor, ellas no volvieron hablar ni siquiera para pelear, pues cada vez que se veían se sonrojaban y desviaban la mirada

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bien alumnos aquí esta los implementos de limpieza-entregándoselos-vendré luego para ver si ya terminaron y puedan irse

Michiru cogió la escoba y Haruka el trapeador, se dirigieron hacia los salones para comenzar a limpiar

…Kaioh-hablo primero Haruka, quería escuchar su voz al menos para que lo gritara

Que quieres ahora-pregunto un poco seca

Nada-

Entonces si no vas a decir nada no hables- siguiendo barriendo mientras Haruka trapeaba

Solo quería saber si podías prestarme tu celular para llamar alguien-pregunto un poco avergonzada, de las personas que quería algo, pensaba que sería la última

Okey, pero si es para unas de tus novias, más vale que no te tardes-entregándole su celular

No te preocupes, además no tengo-comenzando a marcar, espero que contestaran, por suerte era su prima

Hola, casa Tsukino, con quien hablo- pregunto una feliz Serena

Hola bombón, está tu mamá-

Si aquí esta-

Puedes decirle que llegare un poco tarde y que si podía cuidar a mi hermano por favor

Claro, no te preocupes yo le digo, adiós

Gracias, cuídate, adiós-corto, al voltear vio a una Michiru un poco seria- ¿qué?

Nada, dámelo-no sabía por qué se sentía celosa al escuchar que hablaba con una chica-parece que ahora le dices a tu novia que cuide de tu hermano

Que...oye ella no es mi-pero no termino, Michiru se había ido a barrer la próxima aula – que le pasa, hay mujeres-exclamo siguiéndola hasta la otra aula

Cuando llego sabía que Michiru no la iba a escuchar- _espera porque debo darle explicaciones si no es nada mío-_siguieron así hasta que terminaron sus labores sin decir una palabra cada una sumida en sus pensamientos

Que bien alumnos terminaron tal como se los pedí, ahora solo espero que lo que vi no se vuelva a repetir-asistiendo rápidamente-hasta mañana

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

En la casa de la tía de Haruka sonaban constantemente el teléfono, Serenity se acercó y contesto el teléfono

¿Halo?-pregunto la señora Tsukino

Señora, no tengo mucho tiempo, usted es la hermana de Yuri-hablo una voz desesperada que la comenzó a preocupar

Si soy yo-contesto teniendo un mal presentimiento-

Es importante, su hermana tuvo un accidente en la fábrica y está en el hospital-al escuchar esto Serenity no supo que hacer

Ssi iré rápidamente hacia allá -colgando rápidamente- ahora como le digo a Haruka

De pronto se acercó Serena a su lado

Mamá Haruka me llamo para avisarme que llegara un poco tarde y que si podías cuidar a mi primo-en ese momento Serenity agradecía que su hija al menos recordara la llamada de su sobrina

Espera dijiste que Haruka te ll amo, pero de donde-

No sé, pero está en la registradora-Serenity no perdió ni un segundo y comenzó a llamar al número

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Michiru y Haruka se dirigían a la salida de la escuela cuando Michiru sintió que timbraba su celular

halo-contesto Michiru la llamada

Disculpe, esta Haruka con usted-hablo Serenity, aunque se sorprendió que le respondiera una mujer; pero no era momento para molestarla ahora-

Si ahora se lo paso-Michiru estaba un poco enojada, Haruka parece que estaba usando su celular como locutorio para hablar con mujeres-toma te llaman

Haruka al ver la cara de Michiru se asustó, así que tomo el celular-si….-

Haruka es urgente, quiero que vayas al hospital, tu madre acaba de tener un accidente-Haruka al escuchar esto abrió los ojos, estaba en shock, escuchaba bien

Haruka, Haruka por favor apúrate, ahora me voy con tu hermano para ir a verla-colgando rápidamente

Haruka aún seguía en shock por la noticia, hasta el pinto de asustar a Michiru, nunca lo había visto así

Tenoh, que pasa-

Toma gracias, yo me tengo que ir-saliendo corriendo rápidamente

¡Tenoh!-corrió pero no la escucho, se fue hacia su movilidad-tal vez esta apurado

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Haruka corría rápidamente hacia la parada de autobuses, pero no aparecía ninguna

Rayos porque demoras tanto maldito auto, mamá, yo debería estar ayudándote en vez de estar aquí estudiando, siempre estás tan cansada-decía Haruka temiendo que algo le pasara, queriendo salir un poco de lagrima, agarraba fuertemente la mochila para impedir que esas lagrimas cayeran; luego de que su papa los abandonara se juró así misma no botar una lagrima para no preocupar a su mamá

Tenoh, por que no subes y te dejo donde necesites ir- hablo una voz muy conocida para sus oídos, que al mirar bajaba las lunas polarizadas de su auto-vamos hagamos una tregua por hoy

No tenía otra opción si quería llegar rápido-tu ganas Kaioh, pero luego veré como te lo pago-subiendo al auto-al hospital por favor-Michiru se sorprendió, pero le hizo una seña al conducir para que vaya al lugar

Okey, por ahora no importa-

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Al llegar Haruka bajo corriendo hacia el hospital con Michiru tras de ella, llegaron donde se encontraba su tía junto con un confundido niño, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla y abrazar a su hermana que lloro cuando fue abrazado por este

¿Cómo está?-pregunto rápidamente-

Está un poco grave-decía su tía que unos momentos antes estaba conversando con el doctor que le informo todo

Al parecer las horas excesivas de trabajo la dejaron muy cansada y tuvo una recaída, teniendo como consecuencia que su mano este inmóvil por el momento ya que la cosedora de su mama cosió su mano y perdió mucha sangre

Puedo verla-

Aun no, está descansando, pero les avisare cuando despierte –dijo el doctor marchándose de ahí

Su hermano comenzó a llorar más al escuchar eso, su hermana solo lo pudo abrazar fuertemente- tranquilo Ben, mamá es fuerte y se repondrá ya veras

Serenity y Michiru no sabían que hacer les conmovía tanto esa escena que no evitaron botar unas lágrimas. Michiru ahora comprendía en parte porque se comportó así Haruka

Serenity al ver que había una chica con el mismo uniforme de su sobrino, pensó que era su compañera

Ben, porque no vamos a comprar algo para Haruka para que coma-bríndale una sonrisa-vamos o sino tú la conoces

Tienes razón tía-tomando su mano y dirigirse hacia una tienda

Kaioh-no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, supuso que le debía una explicación, después de todo la trajo hasta aquí-lo siento. No debí salir así de tu carro, gracias por traerme

No te preocupes Tenoh, ven siéntate-dándole unas palmadas a la silla de esperas- te sentirás mejor

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la silla, sentándose-siento que veas esto-ocultando sus ojos con sus cabellos, pero sintió una mano en su hombro

No te preocupes, ya te lo dije-brindándole una sonrisa que hizo a estremecer a Haruka, nunca pensó recibir eso de ella

Creo que mereces que te explique esto-suspirando

No es necesario, si no quieres no lo hagas-

Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo…

CONTINUARA….

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jejeje lo se me van a odiar, pero esto lo dejo como suspenso para que se imaginen que puede pasar en el siguiente capitulo

En el siguiente capítulo a pedido de Osaka les diré la vida de Haruka. Gracias a todos a todo cuídense y saludos

Atten: Kaiohsagitariotenoh


End file.
